


found family

by pearlselegancies



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Gen, based off of @mychenrymadess's charlotte mentor fics, chenry fluff, posting it on here as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Henry laid down in Charlotte's lap, and she stared at him for a moment before running her fingers through his damp waves. "You ok?" She asked quietly, and he merely hummed in response."Gonna need a verbal answer buddy. Or is today one of those days?" Sometimes, Henry got so overwhelmed he couldn't express himself verbally.
Relationships: Charlotte Page & Piper Hart, Henry Hart & Piper Hart, Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Kudos: 88





	found family

Henry laid down in Charlotte's lap, and she stared at him for a moment before running her fingers through his damp waves. "You ok?" She asked quietly, and he merely hummed in response.  
  
"Gonna need a verbal answer buddy. Or is today one of those days?" Sometimes, Henry got so overwhelmed he couldn't express himself verbally. Charlotte figured it was because of his PTSD, but Jasper said that it had always been like that. Charlotte just hadn't noticed it yet.  
  
Henry hummed again, reaching one hand up to gently trace Charlotte's cheek. His fingers dusted over her face, pausing every now and then to rub small circles. "Piper is turning 15 in a few days.. I'm terrified." Charlotte nodded.  
  
Charlotte didn't know a lot about Henry and Piper's home life. Well, other than it royally sucked. Their parents were for lack of a better word, pretty much nonexistent. Their dad was homeless and into drugs of all kinds and their mom... She was a piece of work as well.  
  
Ever since Charlotte had been paired up with Piper for a mentorship program, she had taken the tiny blonde under her wing, not expecting Piper's older brother to follow suit.  
  
"She's a good kid Hen. A little screwed up because of life but a good kid. You have nothing to worry about." Henry scowled, his hair falling in his face as he moved and sat against the wall beside Charlotte's bed.  
  
"I know. That's the thing! She's a good kid, but so were my parents. And no one would have figured they would turn out the way they did."  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes, earning a sharp glare from Henry. "Don't discredit Piper like that. She saw what your parents' behavior did to her family. What it did to you." She put emphasis on the word, looking Henry right in the eye.  
  
"She loves you Hen. Even with your flaws. You're her big brother and her savior. She would never do anything to hurt you - especially not anything Jake or Kris would do." Henry nodded, tears building up in his eyes. They sat there in silence.  
  
Neither one of them knew what to say. Finally, Henry broke the silence. "I'm glad that Piper and I have you Charlotte. We might not have a biological family anymore but we have a found one."  
  
Charlotte smiled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear before leaning in and capturing Henry's lips with her own. He let out a content sigh of relief as he pulled her into his lap. "You're my found family as well." She whispered into the kiss, Henry's smile making her feel giddy.


End file.
